


Unfocused

by Netbug009



Category: Super Robot Monkey Team Hyperforce Go!
Genre: F/M, Reader-Insert, reader is a robot monkey, request for anon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-12 17:36:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19233895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Netbug009/pseuds/Netbug009
Summary: Reader is a robot monkey with a huge crush on Antauri, who somehow gets up the nerve to ask him to teach her to meditate. It goes as well as you'd expect.





	Unfocused

**Author's Note:**

> I felt like trying my hand at an x reader fic an Anon requested Antauri so sure, why not?

"You're tense."   
  
Of all the things Antauri could have said to break the not-calm-at-all silence between the two of you, of course he strayed from his usual habit of being a cryptic riddle-slinging nightmare and picked the most obvious statement on Shuggazoom. Your shoulders were at your ears and your breathing was shallow. Sweat dripped from your brow. "Yeah, uh, your room is very warm, what with the hot spring in it and all. How... how does that not create a mess if the robot loses equilibri-"

"Shhh. If I am to begin teaching you the ways of the power primate, you must first learn to calm your mind."

"The power primate?" You stammered. "I just wanted you to teach me how to meditate a little, to help me be a little calmer! I never said anything about going full power primate student!"

Antauri looked both perplexed and not surprised in the slightest, a look only he could pull off. "Why not? You seem to be a prime candidate."

You blushed. It was the best complement you could get from him. "Really?"

"I can sense your unharnessed energy. Given time... and relaxing your shoulders, I can see you wielding the power primate quite well. Now, close your eyes once more and breathe deeply."

You did as told, putting your hands into the same cliche "Look, I'm meditating!" pose as Antauri for good measure. 

You breathed in.

You breathed out.

You breathed in.

" _Slower._ "

You breathed out like you'd been kicked in the stomach. You could feel Antauri's gaze on you, questioning your intentions. "I-I'm sorry, this is just so weird. I've never done anything like this before." You'd never been alone with him before, in his room where everything was so simply him and there was this unique musk of aloe and sage. You could feel him gently judging your every move with nothing but total faith in you and sometimes hovering over you too close - WAY TOO CLOSE - with his neutral stare that was so hard to decipher the exacts of but never harbored bad will for anyone he considered an ally. Last time you tried to sneak a glance you opened your eyes to find him staring right in your face and his eyes were so deep and-

"I can't do this." You stood up and rolled your shoulders, trying to gulp down a hint of blushing brought about by your own thoughts. "Sorry, Antauri, I wasted your time."

"Not at all." He smiled. The blush broke through,  but he either didn't notice or said nothing. "Trying to learn a new skill is never a waste. I still fully believe you are capable though; perhaps some other time. Feel free to come see me when another attempt strikes you."

"Uh, yeah." Awkward silence. You forgot how to move. "....Bye!"   
  
You rushed out the door and immediately relaxed once there was space between you and Antauri's quarters. Time, he said. Maybe with time you'd get over this dumb little crush, but so far you'd had zero luck in that department. You knew the chances he returned your feelings - the chances he was interested in romance at all - were slim to none, but for some reason you couldn't just say it and get shot down properly. Besides, he should have known by now, with how perceptive he was. Was he really that clueless about your feelings or was he simply not saying anything to be polite? 

Somewhere between beating yourself up and questioning if Antauri had a mental block, you realize he'd said to visit "when" you felt like trying meditation again.   
  
"When", not "if."

"Doodle," you said under your breath, because Antauri always chose his words carefully and was never wrong. Somehow, you'd decide to try again later and likely find yourself in that same awkward situation alone with him, flustered and desperately trying to calm down because both spending time with your crush and the idea of harnessing the ancient power he talked about with such interest - interest he'd never have for you, you were certain - was legitimately appealing. 

Maybe next time you'd tell him why you were actually sweating. 


End file.
